Reality or Dream?
by VampireDoll666
Summary: Dee and Ryo have the whole weekend off; so they decide to enjoy it. Dee being Dee shows how much he loves Ryo in public, he has done this many times, but for some reason Ryo acts differently. Coming to the present Diana is at Dee’ and Ryo’ shared apt.


**Summary: **Dee and Ryo have the whole weekend off; so they decide to enjoy it. Dee being Dee shows how much he loves Ryo in public, he has done this many times, but for some reason Ryo acts differently. Coming to the present Diana is at Dee' and Ryo' shared apartment when Ryo calls her...

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN FAKE, RYO, OR SADLY DEE!! cries

**Title: **Reality or Dream...?

* * *

"Randy MacLean you messed up" said Diana

"Uh-Oh I must have if you're using my real name." Ryo joked half-heartedly.

"Well what would you like me to say, 'Oh don't worry Ryo, Dee's used to you running away in the middle of a heartfelt confession." She said sarcastically.

"Diana I didn't run away per se, I just panicked"

"Yeah, you just _panicked, _Ryo, I thought you where past getting embarrassed when Dee dose something like this," Diana said, taking a sip of her coffee; she put it down looking at Ryo with an eyebrow raised when the room suddenly got quite.

"Ryo…"

"I did Diana, at least I thought, I don't know" the dark eyed man said scratching the back of his head.

"You know Ryo, you really need to get your act together and get over this fear of yours, because one day your whole life can change and Dee could be gone never knowing how you truly felt. If that were to come to fruition what will you do then?"

Ryo looked up from where his eyes were on the floor, at a loss for words. What can he possibly say to that?

"I don't think it will come to that," He finally said softly.

Diana got up from her seat and went to sit on the coffee table in front of her friend.

'_God what am I going to do with you?_'She thought, but aloud she asked; "Do you even know where Dee is?"

"No..." He answered, '_But wherever he is, I wish he were here_'_, _He thought.

"Diana, what should I do?"

She took his hands into hers; "Honey you really are clueless if you have to ask that. You have to apologize," smiling she thumped him on the head.

"Ow, Diana!" He howled in mock pain "I know that but, I think just apologizing won't be enough this time."

"Well..." she paused, growing serious and looking straight in his eyes she said, "There's always great makeup sex" she laughed when Ryo's face grew beet red.

Nearly chocking on his coffee, he caught his breath glaring at her.

"Diana, even sex might not fix this. You didn't see him..." he is cut off when she raised a hand.

"No, I didn't see, but Ryo, Dee loves you a lot so no matter how hurt he is now he will come back to you with that same love and devotion," She said with a knowing smile.

"I know that here," he stated, putting a hand over his heart; "But here," pointing to his head, he sighs; "I just wish that I never had hurt him in the first place."

"Look, baby, don't think so much, that's your problem right there. For all you know Dee is most likely cursing himself right now for what he did and is trying to find some way to make it up to you."

He looked at her with a small smile, shaking his head.

"That's the last thing I want him to do, because it's not his fault; he did nothing wrong for him to think that I'm the one that needs apologizing to."

"You say that now Ryo but, your actions earlier today said something different."

"I know," He whispered. "God I know" looking down at his hands that were clutching the coffee mug.

Diana sighed.

"Look, Ryo, all I'm saying is, is that you don't know what Dee is thinking right now."

"..."

"Ryo just wait for him to come home then sit down and talk about it, that's the only thing that I can say that will put both your minds and hearts at rest."

Getting up from the coffee table, she heads for the door, grabbing her coat she stops to look at Ryo.

"I have to go but, don't worry so much. Why don't you take a nap or something and when you wake up, who knows, Dee will most likely be here at your side with that big goofy smile on his face" She smiled. Opening the door, she gave a salute and left.

Sitting on the couch still, even after Diana left, Ryo thought about the conversation they had.

'_Maybe she's right. I might just be putting way too much thought into this. Dee will come home and everything will be fine._'

With that in mind, he got up taking the mugs into the kitchen. He set them in the sink to wash later, for right now he was going to take a nap like she suggested and with any luck, Dee would be there in bed next to him when he woke up.

* * *

Ryo found himself pacing the living room for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He looked up at the clock.

'_Five hours. It's been five hours,_'_ He grunted _'_where can he be?_'

Trying to find a distraction, he headed to the kitchen, thinking he could make Dee's favourite dish for dinner, after which they could sit down and talk about what happened earlier that day. It would also give a good opportunity to apologize; he smiled starting to take out everything he needed for the dish.

Bikky their adopted son will not be home because he will be staying over at Carol's, a mutual friend, so that is one problem less to worry about.

While dinner was cooking, Ryo took a quick shower and changed into something he knew his green-eyed lover would appreciate. Smiling at the results he went back to check on the progress of their dinner; everything was thus far turning out quite nicely,he mused_. _Therefore, he waited.

Ryo set the table and glanced at the door then at the clock. Time was passing by with agonizing minutes and soon he began pacing between the kitchen table and the windows. He glanced one more time at the clock, _six hours and forty-five minutes. _Frowning he went back to the kitchen.

Suddenly, the phone rang; thinking that it might be Dee calling him to tell him he is on his way, Ryo rushed out to the living room grabbing the phone and answering it before he even looked at the call-presenter.

"Hello, Dee?" he answered a little out of breath.

"Ah, excuse me, but are you Mr. Randy MacLean?" a soft-spoken women's voice came on the other end.

Taken off guard Ryo did not answer right away.

"Hello...?"

"Ah, yes sorry. This is he. May I ask who is calling?"

He could not help but have a little uneasiness in his voice, for something was telling him that this could not be good.

"Yes, I am Pam, I work at N.Y. Columbia Presbyterian hospital," She said, "I am calling you because you are written down for the emergency contact."

"..."

"Um, sir...?"

Finding his voice, Ryo tried to stay as calm as possible even though every fibre in him wanted to scream.

"Bikky, is it my son?" He says finally, noting the crack in this voice.

"Oh, no sir I'm sorry I should have been clearer. It's a Mr. Dee Laytner."

"..."

"Sir...?"

"..."

"Mr. MacLean?"

"Hello, sir are you still there?"

Growing pale, he found he could not speak. He sat down before his legs gave completely away.

'_Dee...my Dee no this can't be, it has to be some kind of mistake or a horrible joke._' His thoughts battled.

Ryo found his thoughts wondering back to the conversation he had earlier with Diana, especially anchoring to something she had said; "_You know Ryo, you really need to get your act together and get over this fear of yours, because one day your whole life can change and Dee could be gone never knowing how you truly felt. If that were to come to fruition_ _what will you do then._"Those words were like daggers to him now.

"Wh-what happened?" he asked the nurse as tears filled his eyes.

"Mr. Laytner was in a severe car accident this afternoon. It seems that a drunk driver was speeding and did not want to stop at the red light so when Mr. Laytner was driving, the car crashed full speed into the driver's side of his vehicle."

"What is his condition? ...Is he going to make it out of this alive?" Ryo asked softly

"Sir, Mr. Laytner is in critical condition he has not regained consciousness as of yet. The doctors say that for the next 24 to 48 hours will be the difficult part to his recovery" she replied in a gentle voice.

"I'm sorry, but can you tell me what hospital he is at again?" Ryo asked, trying hard to keep his voice steady.

"That's ok sir, we're at N.Y. Columbia Presbyterian hospital."

"Thank you very much. I'll be there as soon as I can," Ryo replied with a voice of calm he was far from feeling.

"You're welcome, and we'll see you soon," the nurse added before hanging up.

Putting the phone down, Ryo stayed on the couch for sometime trying to get his emotions under control. '_Being the way I am now, I will be no help to Dee_' he sighed. Finally, calming down enough so he could think, he gets up heading to the kitchen to get rid of what was supposed to be their dinner. Doing a half-hearted cleaning job, he put things back in order, and when finished he left the apartment going straight for the train station.

After switching trains, he finally came to the Upper Westside, Washington Heights. Looking at the address he wrote down for the hospital, he looked at where he was and realized he only had a few more blocks to walk_. _Hugging his coat to his body Ryo started his walk that quickly changed into a run.

Arriving at the hospital, he heads for the reception desk, speaking short of breath.

"Um, excuse me" he pants.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The man behind the desk asks as he looks up from the computer to address Ryo.

"Could you tell me what room Dee Laytner is in?" Ryo asked almost choking on his words. "He was brought in late this afternoon."

"Ah, Laytner yes he is in the west wing ICU, just down the hall" the man replied with a gentle smile, pointing in that direction.

"Thank you" Ryo turned to where the man pointed and proceeded to run to Dee's room. Skidding to a halt and then standing in front of the door, Ryo found himself trembling. '_Get a hold of yourself, damn it,_'he reproached internally whilst taking a deep breath as he pushed the door open. Gasping he stopped in his tracks at the open door. Dee was lying there, hooked to all these machines. He looked ever so pale and vulnerable_. _'_God, how could this have happened?_'

Ryo slowly made his way to his beloved's bedside, taking note to all the bruising and lacerations with anger.

'_That bastard he better not be alive, because if he is I'll kill him,_' Ryo muttered, cursing the man who was responsible for this deed.

Sitting down he took Dee's hand in his, shivering at the cold touch. The dark-eyed man brought it to his lips kissing the hand gently, holding it there he looked at him, "Dee...Dee baby wake up please."

Sitting there for sometime, he just watched over him, refusing to leave his side.

Hours have passed, but to Ryo time has stopped in that room. Nothing mattered to him but the man lying in that bed. '_I love him more than anything else; yet, why could I not tell him when he was right in front of me?_'

"No instead I just panicked and pushed him away, I had hurt him so much, the look in his eyes. I never thought that I would be the one to put it there."

Brushing a strand of hair out of Dee's face, he caressed his cheek; "Dee I am so, so sorry; please wake up so I can apologize and tell you what I should have this morning."

Resting his head on Dee's chest, so he can hear his lover's heart beating, he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being pushed aside by doctors and nurses trying to get to Dee.

Focusing on what was happening he realized that Dee had flat-lined and that they were trying desperately to start his heart again.

"NO..."

"No god please, DEE!"

He tried to go to him, but found himself pushed aside.

"Sir, you have to stay out of the way" one of the nurses yelled.

"I can't, I have to be by his side...he has to know he is not alone!" he yelled back, not believing this nurse.

"Fine, just try and stay out of the way," she said.

They worked hard trying everything to bring Dee back but "call it," the doctor to the right of him voiced.

"NO, what are you doing; why are you stopping!?" Ryo grabbed the doctor pulling him close, "Try again, you try again damn you!" his voice was thick with emotion.

Calmly the doctor removed Ryo's hands from himself and stated; "Sir, we did everything we could possibly do. There is nothing else to be done."

Turning back to the nurse he again said, "Call it."

"Time of death is at 8:13 p.m."

"..."

"No, no, Dee" Ryo dropped to his knees sobbing.

He does not notice when everyone leaves; because Dee is not the only one that died that night, he too died. Maybe not physically but emotionally he is dead. He completely shuts down, nothing else mattered anymore right now not even their adopted son Bikky.

"Dee..."

"Dee, please wake up."

"Please...don't leave me. Don't leave me all alone."

Ryo could not believe that the man he was with just this morning so full of life, and love was gone in a blink-of-an-eye.

He was there the entire night; refusing to leave Dee's bedside, and would verbally attack anyone who dared to try a take his beloved away from him. It took Diana along with Bikky, to come the next morning and get Ryo out of there so that the nurse' could finally take care of Dee's body. Even then, the dark-eyed man still fought to stay with him.

However, they managed to get Ryo out of the room and hospital to Diana's car where they sat him in, then once settled themselves they left the hospital and Dee.

"Ryo, would you like to stop somewhere to get a bite to eat?" Diana voiced quietly, looking at the man sitting next to her in the passengers' seat. There was no answer, not even a look to convey what he might want. He just sat there silent, looking out the window but not really seeing anything at all.

"Um, Ryo..." The blue-eyed boy in the back seat spoke, but even then, Ryo paid no mind.

'_Why can't they just shut up and leave me alone?_' he thought, feeling himself losing it little by little. He would never forgive them for what they did; taking him away from Dee and making him break his promise, to stay by his side so he would not be alone.

Just to have some quiet time to himself he answered, "No, I'm not hungry I just want to go home."

"Okay Ryo."

Now home Ryo goes to his and Dee's bedroom closing the door and locking it leaving the other two out in the living room. Taking his coat and shoes off, he falls on the bed not bothering to undress the rest of the way. Staring up at the ceiling, he can only think of how wrong this all seemed. '_How could this be happening; how could Dee be gone just like that? Not even bullets or exploding buildings could kill him. So how was it that a damn drunk driver was able to take him away from me?_'Closing his eyes, he mulls over this until sleep takes him away to oblivion.

* * *

"_o...yo...Ryo...RYO..._"

'_What...?_'

"OI, RYO"

Ryo woke on the couch to someone calling him "_Dee_" he said, disoriented. He sat up rubbing the sleep out of his dark-eyes.

"Hey, Ryo are you still out there?"

Still confused he does not answer.'_Is that Dee is he calling me...? No that can't be, he's dead. Or..._' before he can go any further in his thoughts he is interrupted by an irritated Dee.

"RYO..." he yelled again.

"Was it all just a bad dream?" Ryo asked himself, as he wiped the tears from his eyes he just realized was there.

"Baby..." Dee called.

This time the dark-eyed man answered, "Yes...?"

"'Bout time, baby do we have anymore shower gel? I ran out..." The running water from the shower muffled his voice.

'_Shower gel_' thinking if they did; he finally answered, "Yes we do, I'll get it right now."

"Thanks, love"

Ryo walked to their bedroom, heading to the door of their private bath with the wanted item in hand.

'_When I open this door he will be on the other side right?_' taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open.

Dee was there behind the shower curtain head poking out, a beautiful smile on his face and in his emerald-green eyes.

His smile faded when he looked at Ryo, changing to a look of concern.

"Baby are you alright? You look a little pale and your eyes are red."

Ryo smiled, "I'm ok Dee, it's nothing," he said holding back tears that were fighting to come out.

Stepping forward he goes to hand Dee the gel, but when his emerald-eyed lover grabbed it, he finds himself not being able to let go.

"Ryo...?"

"..."

"Dee, I know that I haven't shown you, or told you what you mean to me in public that often but..." he paused, trying to find the right words. However as he does this Ryo finds himself blushing, so he took a deep calming breath, he looked his beloved straight in the eyes and continued, "but...but that's going to change starting today."

Dee looked at him not fully understanding where this is coming from, but he can see the determination in Ryo's eyes; and sees that he had given this a lot of thought so, he smiled, about to say something when Ryo held up a hand stopping him.

"Please, let me finish; I want to tell you that I love you Dee, I love you with all my heart." smiling gently, one single tear escapes his eyes and rolled down his cheek.

Dee's eyes softened and his smile grew gentler, he reached out with his free hand wiping the tears then caressing his lover's cheek, he spoke.

"Ryo baby I love you too" pulling him closer for a passionate yet still very gentle kiss.

**END**

* * *

**Okay that's it...my very first fic. I never wrote before so I hope it's good. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU GUY'S THINK!! THANK YOU!(For those who read this if you like me to add a chapter, review and let me know)**


End file.
